


In Which There Is Commiseration

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [130]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: John Stilinski and Peter Burke share drinks and trade stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fellow Tumblrite messaged me about Sheriff Stilinski and Peter Burke being exasperated together, and I screamed in joy for a thousand years and wrote the following ficlet. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/107957371465/oh-i-just-saw-your-peter-burke-post-and-do-you)

“So, and I wish to God I were making this up,” John says, gesturing with his tumbler of whiskey, “he steals a _police van_. A fucking police van!”

Peter can’t help it; he nearly spits out his beer, he’s laughing so hard. “You’re kidding me.”

John shakes his head. “He’s also copied every keycard I own. I found them under his bed. Most teenage boys have porn, for God’s sake. And most teenage boys don’t set up _murder boards_ in their bedrooms. I don’t know whether he’s going to end up in the FBI or in jail.”

Peter shrugs. “Well, let’s be realistic, he could end up in the FBI either way.”

John laughs, and Peter taps his beer bottle to the glass of whiskey in a half-drunk toast. “And at least your kid has, you know, _age_ to claim for his indiscretions. Neal doesn’t even have that excuse.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Neal yells from the living room, where he and Stiles are–well, Peter probably shouldn’t think too hard about what an art thief and forger is teaching the seventeen-year-old son of the local sheriff.

“Hey Dad, Neal’s showing me how to make counterfeit $100 bills!” Stiles shouts gleefully.

John groans a curse into his whiskey glass, and Peter facepalms.


End file.
